Belonging Together
by Eriks-lil-rocker
Summary: Jackson and Lilly share a few awkward moments. They begin realizing theirs a lot more in common between them then Miley. He's goofy and money scheming lovable. She's a skater, quirky non girly girl. It's something neither one of them saw coming. Lackson.
1. Exchanging beds

**Title: **Belonging Together

**Ship: **Lilly/Jackson, with a slight Miley/Oliver

**Fandom: **Hanna Montana

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **They were complete opposites with nothing in common. He's a self absorbed, money scheming jock and she's into surfing, skating and being there for her best friends. After a few awkward moments they begin to realize they have one thing in common, each other.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Disney, Hanna Montana, or their actors that bring the characters to life. I own my words, my story and my thoughts. so if you take them be warned by bite is worse then my bark.

* * *

"So what's the schedule for tonight?" Miley asked looking at her two best friends. "Movie night?" 

"Nah." Lilly shook her head in boredom.

"Game night?" Miley said rummaging the game closet for their favorite.

"Been there done that" Oliver waved his hand with a yawn.

"There's not much else." Miley sighed in defeat as she threw herself on her couch.

"Miles . . ." Lilly said as her eyes hovered over the room. "What about just chilling."

"But I want to do something." She replied with a sharp tone that insisted she did not just want to chill on the couch doing nothing. Both friends sighed in frustration as they looked at the double life living girl they called a best friend.

"It'll come to us eventually. We have all night to think of something Miles. Relax." Oliver replied as he put his hand over hers. "Chill girl." Lilly rolled her eyes knowing what was to come after this.

"Well I'll be upstairs catching up on my reading." Lilly got to her feet and picking up a book she had abandoned on the coffee table. She said it to non existent ears for they had already begun their ritual. She only sighed and made her way up to the room. Seriously ever since they started dating she had become a third wheel, a non existent third wheel, but a third wheel nonetheless.

* * *

Jackson had been in his room doing what he did best and that was nothing. He noticed Lilly walking by to his little sisters room with a book. He only rolled his eyes as he turned the television to something more to his liking. Anything with hot chicks would do . . really. Who cares who won the president's seat. Eventually the world would be his anyway. He chuckled as he threw his hand behind his head.

* * *

Night soon fell upon the Steward residence and everyone was settling for bed. Oliver of course had gone home due to some certain incidents that his siblings had gotten into so thus his visit was cut short and that left the two girls to revel in girl time or in Miley's case "Isn't Oliver just gorgeous . . and last week Oliver did this or that cute thing" stories. 

Lilly had managed to borrow a t - shirt from Jackson, seeing as she had forgotten her stuff at her home, to sleep in and it had fit big enough to cover all the essential parts. It wouldn't matter she would mostly stay in Miley's room till morning anyway. They had settled into the bed, doing as best friends do they were comfortable enough to share the bed.

It had been the middle of the night and Lilly had an urge .. an urge to pee badly. She rose to go relieve herself of this urge and after doing so she fumbled back to the room half asleep and fixed herself on her side. Had she been fully functioning she would have noticed that it had taken her a bit longer to get to her side then when she had left . But it was not Miley's room she had stumbled into but Jackson's.

* * *

Jackson was a heavy sleeper and had not taken into account the intruder in his bed. That is till his head began dreaming. . dreaming of her again. He smiled as he swore he could smell her laying next to him. In his dreams she was angelic, she smelled so beautiful, she was gorgeous. His hand had begun rubbing up and down her exposed leg as he dreamed that his hand was caressing her poetically beautiful creature.

* * *

Lilly Trescott could have sworn there was a hand caressing her leg, but Miley would not do that, she was not that way. No it had to have been her imagination and why did she suddenly smell burnt marshmallows and bubble gum. The last time that scent had hit her nose was because Jackson had been doing one of his infamous new food creations. The pillow was different and smelled of him. . .of Jackson .. she knew that smell. .. . "JACKSON!" Lilly had turned in her bed and then it had occurred to her to open her eyes the same moment he woke. 

"AHHHH!" Jackson screeched as he stumbled to the floor. "You . . .evil . . .don't . . .get out." Jackson fumbled in his brain for vocabulary but all he could see was her. . .Lilly standing there in his shirt half dressed and then he grinned and . .. then he ducked the pillow thrown at him.

"What are you doing here?" Lilly glared at him as she pulled the covers to cover up her exposed body. "You perv!"

"This is my room." Jackson defended himself as he glared at her. "Your the one waltzing into my room and pretending to sleep! I see you for who you are Lilly Trescott!" It was then that he noticed his exposed body. "You wanted to take advantage of me!" He pointed at himself in his joking manner as he looked at her. "You are an evil one Lilly."

"I . ..did . . .No . ..EWWW" Lilly retorted as she turned the light on to realize what Jackson had said was true .What was she doing in his room? Jackson gave her an offended look, he was not that bad looking he thought.

"You can get out now." Jackson said pushing her out of the room. "I think you were going into THAT room." He stated pointing across the hall. "Goodnight."

"Night." Lilly muttered as the image of his chest would not leave. It wasn't that bad . .no not bad at all . .. wait . ..that's Jackson. "Eww." She whispered once more before settling into the right bed this time.


	2. The naked truth

**Title: **Belonging Together

**Ship: **Lilly/Jackson, with a slight Miley/Oliver

**Fandom: **Hanna Montana

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **They were complete opposites with nothing in common. He's a self absorbed, money scheming jock and she's into surfing, skating and being there for her best friends. After a few awkward moments they begin to realize they have one thing in common, each other.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Disney, Hanna Montana, or their actors that bring the characters to life. I own my words, my story and my thoughts. so if you take them be warned by bite is worse then my bark.

* * *

"I swear I could." Jackson boasted as he walked down the school hallway to anyone who would listen. 

"Sure." Cooper rolled his eyes at his best friend's lame attempt. "Like you know Hannah Montana personally."

"I do, I can prove it." He smiled his goofy smile as he came to his locker. "I will prove it."

Cooper only shook his head and sighed. Whatever Jackson had planned now to try and show up the whole class would surely as always fall flat in his face.

* * *

"So you'll have to change after and show up. I seriously need you Lils." Miley half whimpered as she leaned against her own locker. "Dad must have been crazy accepting this gig." 

"It's for a good cause Miles." Oliver replied with a smile as he munched on his candy bar. "I mean us poor folk here need whatever it is your providing." He flickered his hand in the air.

"But I need Lola." Miley repeated tugging on Lilly's shirt.

"Fine. . .fine.." Lilly resigned defeated as Miley squealed in happiness.

* * *

Later on that day at lunch time Jackson saw his little sister crowded around her group of freshman friends. He shuddered at the thought of being seen socializing with the underclassmen. It would just kill his reputation that he had taken so long to establish. He sighed as he looked at her. It was now or never. . .maybe the guys would forget . . .why'd he open his big mouth. . Jackson shook his head and took the walk to his doom. She'd have to agree or he'd be the laughing stock of the school. Jackson never could learn that he sometimes didn't need to make such big promises or big shows to get people to like him. But that was his nature to open his big mouth and be obnoxious and boastful of things he sometimes,okay always, couldn't back up. Jackson dug his hands in his pocket and looked at the blonde girl then to the boy then to the brunette younger sister of his. After all if he was older he could demand she do it . Sure Jackson like the older card ever worked on her. 

"Hey Miley." He greeted with a nod of his head and a grin.

"Jackson." She smiled sweetly. "What do you want?"

"Nothing. I mean what makes you think that I need something from my little sister." Jackson grinned his award winning smile and threw his hand over his little sister as she gave him that 'You opened your big mouth and now you need me to bail you out' kind of stare. "Okay I do but its nothing major." He pulled her to a secluded spot in the lunchroom where no one was sure to hear them. "I just need a tinsy favor from ya sis."

"How tinsy?"

"I just need you to you know .. . Call me upstage and give me a hug or something at this afternoon's performance."

"No!"

"But please?"

"NO!"

"I told the guys you would. . . I mean we're tight like that Miles. You got my back I got yours. . .sometimes." He whispered the last part as he gave her the 'I'm desperate' look.

"Um let me think about that for a moment." She replied bringing her hand up to her chin as she appeared to be going over it in her head and he looked hopeful. "NO!" with this she threw her hair back and walked away. He glared at her as she walked back to the freshman table. It wouldn't have killed her especially after he drives them everywhere and he meant everywhere they fancied.

* * *

That afternoon Lilly Trescott found herself in the shower after gym, she couldn't show up as 'I just got out of gym sweaty Lola' to the concert this afternoon. She'd take a quick shower then off to dress up. Leaving her clothes in the locker seeing as no one would be hanging around afterwards, they'd all be storming to the auditorium to try and grab good seats. It was amazing how Miley would hold a concert here at her own school as Hanah Montana and no one would even know that she'd been hanging with them everyday since school started. She wrapped her towel around her body as she walked to her locker. To top things off the fire alarm had just gone off. She could hear the ruckus outside as she made sure the locker room was empty before opening her own locker. She of course knew that it must have been some fluke, some kid probably activated the alarm, some kid always did, and they'd always get caught but it always made for a good fifteen minutes of chaotic freedom from the day's boring lectures. 

There suddenly was a crash a few feet from her, she turned quickly on her feet as she saw the fallen air vent. "Phew." She sighed as she held the towel tighter, her relief lasted for only a second as a blonde boy soon jumped down.

"AHHHH!"

"AHHH!" They screamed in unison as they looked at each other. Lilly calmed down and looked at the exposed boy before her. "EWWWW!" Jackson only rolled his eyes as he covered up all inappropriate parts.

"Gosh really Lil we need to stop meeting like this. . . I know.."

"EWWW!" Lilly shrieked once more shaking her head. "Jackson get out! Get out! Get out!" She said pushing him towards the door.

"Very mature vocabulary you have there." Jackson replied as he looked at his own savior. The blonde boy was fully nude and this had been his only place to hide. If he were to go out there. .he'd be the laughing stock of the school. "I can't go out there like this!" He exclaimed as he waved his hand over his exposed body. "I might make people faint from all this gorgeousness."

Lilly only rolled her eyes and wondered what he had done yet again to get himself into this mess. "Well you can't stay here with me. Look I need to get changed Hannah needs Lola."

"Well I need clothes and quite frankly it's a more pressing issue right now don't you think." He looked at her pleadingly, "Lilly you got to help me."

He looked so seriously this time, so sweet and desperate. "Fine. So where are your clothes?"

"That my friend is the question." Jackson took a seat on the bench and looked at her. "One moment I'm taking a shower and then the alarm comes off, the usual exit was jammed and the only one left is.."

"The one heading straight into the meeting room where Hannah will be signing autographs." Lilly laughed as she opened her locker. "You would have been showing Miles your birthday suite in front of the whole class."

"Obviously that was the point Lilly." Jackson snapped finding no humor in it at all and shuddered at the thought of having his baby sister see his naked truth. "Miles turned down a very simple request I had."

"You opened your mouth to make empty promises again." Lilly looked at him and grinned. She knew Jackson almost as well as she knew his sister.

"And the boys thought it'd be a fun surprise for Hannah to see me in all my glory and put me in my place." Jackson stated with a scowl, "But little did they know I knew the vents led to the girls locker room .. . I came upon them."

"To spy I'm sure." Lilly once again rolled her eyes as he blushed a bright red.

"Hence now I'm here exposing you to all my naked glory instead of the whole school." He finished off with a grin as she once again looked him over. She had to admit it wasn't that bad of a sight for being Miley's brother and all. "So now Lilly my future is in your hands. Help me out of here."

"If you'd turn around and promise not to peek as I dress I'll think of something." Jackson did as he was told and waited for her okay to turn around. "First off you can put this on." She threw him his shirt. "I washed it and brought it since I was staying at your house tonight."

"Sure ya did Lil. I know you like to keep it close because you like to feel me close to you." He grinned as he slipped the shirt over his head.

"Now the vent over here heads to the senior halls." Jackson looked at her. "From there we can make a run to your side of the lockers and get your clothes out of Coops locker."

"Spying on the senior boys I presume." Lilly blushed a bright red as he laughed. "And how do you know thats where my clothes lay."

"Because your the one with the smartest IQ out of all your friends. No offense but they are really retarded sometimes and that's the only place close enough for them to make a run to before getting escorted off premisis."

"Lets get to it." Jackson smiled as he could still picture her exposed body only a few inches from his. How he had longed to . . ."Damnit." He muttered a bit loudly she was just a freshman and most of all she was Miley's best friend. He shouldn't be getting turned on by her like that.


	3. Ketchup and droughts

**Title: **Belonging Together

**Ship: **Lilly/Jackson, with a slight Miley/Oliver

**Fandom: **Hanna Montana

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **They were complete opposites with nothing in common. He's a self absorbed, money scheming jock and she's into surfing, skating and being there for her best friends. After a few awkward moments they begin to realize they have one thing in common, each other.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Disney, Hannah Montana, or their actors that bring the characters to life. I own my words, my story and my thoughts. So if you take them be warned by bite is worse then my bark.

* * *

"Again Jackson." Robbie Ray smirked as he looked at his son put the sheets in the washing machine. "Hmm."

"I . . ."He blushed brightly as he seemed to be very interested in the washing machine, when in reality he wanted to avoid his fathers eyes. They had talked about manly things and the attentions that boys needed, but it was still awkward discussing them with him.

"So who's the special lady?" Robbie Ray chastised as he squeezed his blonde sons shoulder. "I mean this is what the third weekend."

"No one, no one in particular." Jackson shrugged with what he thought was an innocent look. He himself couldn't understand why he was going through this. Especially when she crossed his mind. Usually he could control himself but she was starting to make it all different. He bit his tongue as he looked down. "No one . . ."

"Sure." Robbie gave him a knowing look. He had a suspicion of who the female was. It wasn't hard to put two and two together even for an oblivious and over worked father like himself. Lilly had been spending more time over at the house, spending the night and hanging out and Jackson's incidents started more frequently when she was here.

"I swear dad its no one."

"Was Lilly over last night?" He grinned teasingly as he got what he had needed from the laundry room.

"Yeah why?" Jackson stuttered as his face began to feel hot, not again, not now, he muttered to himself in his brain. Did he know? Did he suspect something?

"Just asking." His father gave him a look and decided it best he leave now, suspicion confirmed. "Jackson you may think of getting your affairs in order with this no one because Son really I don't want to be the cause of yet another drought."

Suddenly the girls came walking in through the back door. Miley only laughed as she grabbed Lilly's hand. "Sweet nibblets Jackson. Come on Lil we best not interrupt the men at their things." Jackson hit her on the arm with a scowl as Robbie only laughed with his hand on his hips and looking at the floor.

"What do you mean?" Lilly a bit oblivious to what was going on asked with a look of confusion.

"Jackson had another one of his moments." They had entered the kitchen as Miley had explained about Jacksons 'accidents'.

"EWWW." Recently that had become Lilly's new word.

* * *

"Seriously Lil." Jackson said as he reached for the ketchup bottle. "I had it first." She tightened her grip and pulled the bottle toward her.

The tug of war continued as Lilly protested yet again that Jackson had only eyed and it hadn't been her fault that she had actually retrieved it before him, They were causing such a loud commotion that Mr. Stewart came in from the study to see what was going on.

"What is all the commotion on in here? Jackson I swear if you and Miles are at it again. I'll ground the life right out of you." He warned as he turned the corner and into the kitchen.

"I had it first Jackson." Lilly sneered as she tugged at the bottle. "It's mine."

"No I live here so it's mine." He tugged back a little more forceful then he had wanted. The ketchup bottle had just enough for one serving and both Jackson and Lilly had made hot dogs and fries. And neither could survive without the delicious condiment as an accomplice to the hot savory meal they had prepared. Little had they known that Jackson had spilled a bit of water as he had cooked and with the tug his foot had slipped and down he went with Lilly above him. It had happened so quickly that they hadn't even realized they both had squeezed the open bottle.

"Sweet nibblets." Miley could only say as she had been walking down the stairs to only find her father's face covered in ketchup and her best friend hovered over her older brother.

Lilly was oblivious to Mr. Jackson and Miley for a moment as her legs had slipped between Jacksons legs and she felt . .. felt something budge. Her eyes had met his in that moment and she could swear they were close enough to have kissed. She had imagined momentarily what his lips would feel like on hers. Then her hands trailing over his bare chest as his hands caressed her lightly.

"Here Lilly." The voice awoke her from her momentarily lapse of thought. "Let me help you off."

"Yeah because you aren't exactly light you know."

"You know." She grinned looking at Jackson. "You are such a great falling pad that. . . "Thus her arm had dug into his stomach as she let Mr. Stewart help her to her feet. Jackson groaned before helping himself up. "I'm so sorry Mr. Stewart, I didn't mean." She stuttered while trying to hold in the laugh. She failed at it miserably. " I . . didn't mean. .I'm so sorry."

"Dad it was an accident." Jackson smiled as he cleaned his fathers face. "I mean really if Lilly had just given me the bottle." And Mr. Stewart sighed as all three began yelling and fighting yet again. Of course Miley, even though she had not been present to witness anything, defended Lilly.

Jackson soon retreated to his room. He had things to work on, important things. He looked at his desk that had piles of homework that had yet to be done and had accumulated at his desk. He would get to them eventually. No he had important matters to attend to. He cleared a decent amount of space on the desk as he pulled out his laptop. After a few clicks he leaned back in his chair and threw his hands over his head "Jackson is back in business baby." He grinned as he tapped on the keyboard.


	4. Miss Man Hands

**Title: **Belonging Together

**Ship: **Lilly/Jackson, with a slight Miley/Oliver

**Fandom: **Hanna Montana

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **They were complete opposites with nothing in common. He's a self absorbed, money scheming jock and she's into surfing, skating and being there for her best friends. After a few awkward moments they begin to realize they have one thing in common, each other.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Disney, Hanna Montana, or their actors that bring the characters to life. I own my words, my story and my thoughts. so if you take them be warned by bite is worse then my bark.

* * *

"Sweet niblets." Miley said looking at Oliver. "Got to go." She said as she gave Lilly a hug before dashing off, her new bag boy Oliver, in tow.

Lilly tried to open the locker and it would not budge. With Oliver long out of sight her eyes trailed the eyes for her only other locker savior and Jackson was no where in sight. "Sweet niblets." She repeated Miley's favorite saying. She banged on the locker like Jackson had done and to no avail the thing would not budge.

"Here let me get that." A tall muscular brown boy smiled at her as he hit the locker in three key places and the locker opened. Lilly only swooned internally as she looked at Jose Carlos Martinez, the senior boy she had crushed on since he thrown Jimmy, the pool bully and Lilly's evil evil enemy, into the kiddie pool clothed in his nice Sunday clothes, before church, and all for messing with her. "You'd think they'd fix that. I had that locker when I was a fish. Hated it with a passion."

"Thanks." Lilly smiled as he plopped his hands over her and almost crowding her inside his body. He smelled of rich cologne she inhaled the scent and stored away for future memory recall.

"De nada Lilliana." Jose replied in Spanish with a hard to die for smile. She retrieved the books needed and shut the locker.

"Well I should be going." She said seeing a small escape route and heading for it.

"What is the rush senorita?" Jose asked as he looked at his watch. "We have a whole fifteen minutes before making a fashionably late entrance."

"Oh no . . .Miss . ." Her mind had fallen blank as she stared into his rich dark eyes. "Man hands would be terribly upset if I were . . "

His laugh broke her feeble attempts at conversation. "Miss Man hands hmm I see. And is her class very interesting?" Lilly shook her head as she blushed brightly.

"Classes interesting that will be the day!"

"Lilliana but you are a very studious charming woman." He smiled as he playfully poked her on the side. "You I believe are top your class."

"Sure but that doesn't mean the stuff interests me. I have very good study skills is all." She shrugged as she retrieved her backpack from the floor and swung it over her shoulder.

"You are so modest." JC said as he took the backpack from her. "Here let me walk you to Miss Man hands so she won't be upset at her most studious student."

"ummm thanks." Lilly replied a bit awkwardly. JC had not spoken a peep to her all term long and now here he was actually scheming her. Why? She wouldn't fall for his game. She would use resistance . . .as much . . as she could muster . . if any at all . .against that charming smile and that muscularly toned body. . .it was pure physical attraction . . .but it felt so right.

"Hey Lilly." Jackson said as she sighed in relief. He would save her, after all he owed her as much. But a look had overcome him as he saw the senior boy hovering over her. His voice wasn't welcoming nor happy as it always had been. His eyes glared at the older boy and it seemed his mere presence caused something. "Well see you later."

"Stewart wait." JC said gripping Jackson's arm. "I need a little of that stuff your selling. You know got to keep my princesa here happy." He grinned nodding his head towards Lilly. Lilly looked at both males confused at the conversation. "My little lady here has to be smiling ear to ear after your party."

"Sure." Jackson replied as he stuffed his hands in his pocket and nodded. "Come pick it up tonight."

"You are the man Stewart." With a slap on the shoulder and a look at Lilly. "I'll wait for you at the fountain."

"So that's the guy huh?" Jackson retorted as he turned on his heel. "I see he's something ain't he Lil?"

"He's something alright. "Lilly replied looking at him confused. What was it any of his business her affairs and who she talked to. "But not my type. He's up to something."

"Come on don't act." Jackson said biting his lip. "It's none of my business who you deal with."

"Jackson . . ."

"Forget it Lilly." He said as his eyes looked filled with pain in them, though she could not figure out why. Her and Jackson were just friends and nothing more then that. Sure he had a nice chest, he made her laugh, he seemed to be around more often when she needed someone and he seemed to understand her. Sure she had dreamed of his hand holding hers, his lips on hers and maybe doing something more. Suddenly she realized she hadn't been able to stop thinking about him and all that's occurred between them. "Just forget it alright"

"Your such an idiot sometimes." She responded looking him in the eyes and then leaving towards the fountain. When she got there JC linked his hand into her own and for a moment Jackson was forgotten.


	5. Exposed

**Title: **Belonging Together

**Ship: **Lilly/Jackson, with a slight Miley/Oliver

**Fandom: **Hanna Montana

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **They were complete opposites with nothing in common. He's a self absorbed, money scheming jock and she's into surfing, skating and being there for her best friends. After a few awkward moments they begin to realize they have one thing in common, each other.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Disney, Hanna Montana, or their actors that bring the characters to life. I own my words, my story and my thoughts. so if you take them be warned by bite is worse then my bark.

* * *

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above, like it saved me from hell,  
She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
And the devil himself could be pulled out of me,  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands,  
And we sang;_

* * *

"What is she doing here?" Lilly asked on the top stair as she looked at her best friend and then to the girl on the bottom floor. 

"Jackson invited her." Miley responded with a roll of her eyes. How could Jackson possibly associate with Kristin and Kasey. They were the junior year version of Amber and Ashley and they both suspected that they themselves had trained Ashley and Amber all summer to release them for the sole purpose of torturing the incoming freshman. "Something about them possibly dating." They both shuddered at the sole thought of it actually occurring.

"Anyway lets get upstairs to get ready."

"Hey girlies." Kristin said as she caught up with them. "J said it'd be sweet if we hung out together before the party. I was telling him me and Kasey have this thing we wanted to show you and maybe we can help you get dressed." There was a suspicious evil twinkle in her eye as she looked at both of them and then she turned and smiled at Jackson ever so sweetly whom in turn silently begged her sister to be civil with her.

"Oh sweet niblets." Miley said looking at Lilly who only curled her face into a disgusted face. "Jackson owes us big." She whispered into the blond girls ear as Kristin just pulled each one of them by the arm into Miley's room.

* * *

"Come on you look fabulous." Kasey lied as she looked at the girls, refusing them to look at the mirror. 

"You look awesome." Kristin supported as she held back her laughter and motioning Kasey out of the room to get Miley. "It's the new craze. You've all been touched by your junior year god mother. Would I set you up?" Lilly gave her a sarcastic look that gave her a reply. It was as if Amber herself had asked that question and the reasonable response would be "Hell yeah". But it was for Jackson's sake and maybe . . .they just hadn't screwed them over. Lilly had been sent with Kristin into Jackson's room so she wouldn't be able to see Miley and betray them.

"Lets go downstairs." Kristin shrieked giddily as she clapped her hands. "JC is going to love your new look Lilly." And that's where Kristin slipped as her face cringed with hate and a look in her eyes, for a moment, displayed her true feelings.

"I don't want to go." Lilly stated as she stood up in her dress. "This is idiotic."

"No Lilly. .. you'll be the idiot in a few seconds." She muttered under her breath as she pulled the young freshman towards the stairs. Miley was already heading down the stairs being navigated by Kasey.

"Lilly are you behind me." Miley said as she tried to turn but Kasey got her head and turned it forward.

"Yeah I'm right behind you Miles." Kasey put her on the second to the last step and waited for Kristin to catch up with them leaving both freshman on the steps of the stairs Kasey only grinned wickedly at them both then turned up the lights.

"Excuse me everyone." Kristin shouted in her demanding voice. "I'd like to present to you all the new Miley and Lilly." She squealed as she clapped her hands a la London Tipton fashion. At first there was silent laughter between the crowds as they were being pulled to the center of the room. The music had started playing "I'm too sexy." just to mock them even more. As the two girls came to full center and they finally looked at each other the laughter had gone full blown.

"Say what?" Miley could only muster as she looked at the horrid job they had done on Lilly.

"You look . . .nasty." Lilly replied as she looked at Miley.

"Sister you don't look any better." Miley dragged both of them to a mirror in the living room. Lilly's eyes flared angrily as Miley began to cry. The sound of laughter echoing in their ears. "I can't believe . . . we are the laughing stock of the . . .Lilly are you laughing?"

"We just look so ridiculous." Lilly laughed loudly as she picked up her dress and looked at her reflection.

"Hence why the whole senior and junior class are laughing at us ickle freshman." Miley screamed as she wiped at her wet eyes.

"So." Lilly shrugged as she looked at the crowd. "Let the superficial jocks and naive airheads have their laugh." Lilly stated as she twirled around in her dress. "I don't know about you Princess Miles but this isn't going to get me down. Would you care for a dance?" She extended her hand to her best friend and came close to her ear. "Miles trust me."

"Yes pretty princess you may." She grinned as she took the hand and they both twirled in delight together. Kristin only stomped her foot as she realized her outcome had been lost. Jackson gripped her arm and pushed her outside, he didn't take kindly to other people messing with her little sister or their friends.

"I believe we need to talk." Jackson said as she looked at the pretty junior.

Miley and Lilly had both found their way upstairs and washed off the horrid artwork the double idiots had done on their faces and dressed up in their own party attire. As they came down the stairs Miley couldn't help noticing Jackson at the bottom looking not at her but at Lilly. It had been only a moment though as he realized he had been staring straight into the young blonde's eyes and he had been caught by her. Miley only shook her head and smiled as Oliver took her hand. She would contemplate what that look had meant and what it implicated. The music began as Jackson told them both that he had no idea and apparently Lilly had pushed a button, being that Kristin had been JC's ex, when she had been seen holding his hand

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above, like it saved me from hell,  
She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
And the devil himself could be pulled out of me,  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands,  
And we sang;_

"May I have this dance?" Jackson asked as he held her hand out for Lilly Truscott. She smiled as she bit her lip and nodded.

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices bang like the angels sing,  
We're singing;  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,_

Their motions came in tune with the music as their eyes only saw each other. The party long forgotten for them they only existed. Their heart beating with the rhythm of the music. He twirled and turned her so softly and held her so close. So close she took in his cologne, his scent, took him in. Her head laid on his shoulder for a moment and then he twirled her once more as she threw her hands over her head in movement and watched only him.

_Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,  
You could tell how we felt from the look on her face,  
She was spinning in circles with the moon in her eyes,  
The room left them moving between you and I,  
We forgot where we were and we lost track of time,  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night,  
And we sang;  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices bang like the angels sing,  
We're singing;  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,_

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above, like it saved me from hell,  
She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
And the devil himself could be pulled out of me,  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands,_

He looked at her in the eyes and it wasn't hard to decipher the look in his eyes. There he was fully exposed to her, his emotions written on his sleeve. How everything his soul could no longer hold in the barriers he had created were released with each movement of their body. Their body had become one and he loved how she held him just perfectly. How she smelled of strawberries and doughnuts. He inhaled her as she had once again come under him. But yet she still said nothing as she came and pushed slightly into his chest and he held her there. They stood together hearts racing, his hands caressing her arms lightly, eyes piercing into each other and her lips so close to be tasted. He salivated, yearned to feel those soft lips upon his but yet he held back. Then the song ended and the lights came up and only one voice broke them apart.

"What in the sane hillbillies is going on here!" The angered father screamed as Jackson realized he had neglected to inform his father, whom should be on his way to their Aunties house instead of at home, that he was throwing a party.


	6. Own It

**Title: **Belonging Together

**Ship: **Lilly/Jackson, with a slight Miley/Oliver

**Fandom: **Hanna Montana

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **They were complete opposites with nothing in common. He's a self absorbed, money scheming jock and she's into surfing, skating and being there for her best friends. After a few awkward moments they begin to realize they have one thing in common, each other.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Disney, Hanna Montana, or their actors that bring the characters to life. I own my words, my story and my thoughts. so if you take them be warned by bite is worse then my bark.

* * *

"Two weeks and no computer." 

"Two weeks, no phone, computer and only educated related visits."

"Four weeks, no comp, no phone, no guests and no life." Miley said showing her four fingers for visual.

"Twelve weeks, no comp, no phone, no car and all the house chores. Oh and no social life what so ever." Jackson said as he came up behind the trio and threw his hands over his little sister and her best friend with a grin.

"Dang."

"Harsh."

"Deserved it." Miley stated with a grin.

"You own it." Oliver resigned.

"Walk away with your award." Lilly said as Jackson puffed up his chest proudly. If anyone owned cruelest punishment duties it was him.

"Thank you. Thank you. It wasn't an easy ordeal you know." Jackson replied, "But it was well worth it."

"So how did you get a lesser sentence then he did?" Oliver asked with a confused look on his face as he opened Miles locker.

"Accessory to a crime deserves less punishment." Miley replied with a boisterous grin. "He was the mastermind I was just a tiny accomplice to his grand idea."

"I see." Lilly replied as she walked a few steps towards her locker. "Sounds only fair."

"Sure to you." Jackson said with a finger raised in the air. "Your on her side."

"Dang it." Lilly snapped as she fidgeted with her locker. "You think they'd fix this. I mean how can one be focused on educational tasks if your day starts out fussing with a non operational locker."

"No it's just Lilly proof." Jackson grinned as he hit the locker in a few key places and it swung open.

"Thanks Jackson." She smiled in gratitude.

"No prob." He replied with a grin. "Anytime."

"So there's the bell." Oliver said with a sigh as he looked at Miley. "Walk ya to class?"

"No I want to chill here with Lilly for awhile." Miley said as Oliver had swung her hand gently. He nodded and then kissed her on the lips.

"EWW." Lilly replied with a laugh as Jackson had echoed her sentiment.

"Well bye darling." Jackson said as he grabbed Lilly's hand in his and swung it mocking Oliver. "I'll be missing you for a whole thirty minutes." He said in a mock lovey dovey voice and he showed his dimples. "Oh the suffering."

"Oh I feel your pain darling." Lilly played along and surprisingly Jackson kissed her on the cheek and then moved a few feet and threw her a kiss. She caught it and mocked Miley's lovey dovey face and laughed.

"Oh very funny you two." Miley retorted as she rolled her eyes watching her older brother and her boyfriend walk off in the same direction.

"So what's up Miles?"

"A lots up."

"Like?"

"Like Jackson."


	7. In search of silence

**Title: **Belonging Together

**Ship: **Lilly/Jackson, with a slight Miley/Oliver

**Fandom: **Hanna Montana

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **They were complete opposites with nothing in common. He's a self absorbed, money scheming jock and she's into surfing, skating and being there for her best friends. After a few awkward moments they begin to realize they have one thing in common, each other.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Disney, Hanna Montana, or their actors that bring the characters to life. I own my words, my story and my thoughts. so if you take them be warned by bite is worse then my bark.

* * *

Jackson looked at the blank screen. "Hmm." He scratched his head and pondered some more. He contemplated the events of late especially all his encounters with her. Why was she having this effect on him? Why her? Of all people in the world it had to be her. The one he couldn't attain. The one he couldn't charm, the one he couldn't even touch, But how he dreamed of her touch, her smell and her body holding his. It seemed at school they started running into each other more and they actually talked more then ever. Even though at times she seemed to push buttons that made him want to leave her alone. There were days where she would treat him so cold, so distant, so unlike herself. 

He heard the doorknob turn. It was probably Miley, dad or Oliver who may have forgotten something. The door opened and he did not flinch. He didn't want to be seen nor did he want to converse at the moment with anyone. He wanted to wash this feeling away for he knew it would never come true. It wasn't healthy to obsess on something that was never to come true. After all he wasn't the only one intrested apparently JC was really trying to be her man. He loathed seeing them together. Those days he wished he could just throw him over the school roof or hoped the grand piano on the second roof would magically fall over him.

"Miley . .Mr. Stewart . . ." Her small voice broke the deep silence. "Miley are you home?"

Jackson sighed as he listened to her in silence. Why did it have to be her? Why? Why couldn't she just let him be with his thoughts of her alone. Let him daydream that she'd run her hand down his arm and look him deep in the eye as her lips . . . "Dang it." He muttered as he looked at the state of himself. She had to stop having this effect on him.

"Jackson?" Lilly said with a confused look as she came up to him. "What are you doing?"

"Watching TV." He stated as he pointed to the square box before him he patted the seat next to him. She looked at him curiously for a moment and then sat down. He shook his head in disapproval. She then sat upside down on the couch with her feet barely hanging over the top of the couch.

"Jackson."

"Hmm." He said as he turned back to the set.

"The TV's off."

"I know."

"Hmm."

"Grounded I can't watch TV shows."

"But . . . "

"So I'm watching the TV."

"I see." She said as she looked at him with a look that said he was making sense even though he wasn't. In reality he never makes sense of anything at all. That's what intrigued her about him. He was so random, so spontaneous and non predictable. After a few moments of watching the television set, upside down of all things, he spoke to her.

"I'm bored." Jackson muttered as he scratched his head.

"I thought we were watching TV."

"Well the TV sucks now and I'm bored."

"There's the house chores that your supposed to be doing." She offered as he looked at her then bit his lip and contemplated this for a moment. Another minute of silence passed between them and then he spoke once again.

"I'm bored." He looked at her with a grin. He didn't know if it was the effect of having most of his blood rushed to his head from sitting upside down so long or the mere fact that he was attracted to her and they were alone in the house but what came next surprised even himself. He shifted his body slightly so that he came over her small frame.

"What are you doing?" She asked as his face was only millimeters away from her own. His manly smell overcame her. "What is that smell?"

"That's my man stench." Jackson replied proudly as he flexed his muscles.

"EWW." She mustered as she pinched her nose shut. "Well get it away from me." Jackson laughed as he only got closer to her.

"You know you like it." He teased as his legs had fallen between hers and she felt that bulge again.

"Pshh." Lilly replied as she pushed him with her free hand. "You smell worse then Hayden after gym." Jackson only grinned slyly as he stuck his hand under his arm pit and did what all boys did. "You are so attractive right now." She replied with a laugh at his actions. "Boy you make me want . . ."

"I knew it! I knew it!" He suddenly shouted boastfully with a grin as he shot up. "You have the. . . HOTS for me. I am good."

"To puke." Lilly finished as she tried pushing him off her. His leg slightly had caressed her own and she started to feel that feeling again. Her cheeks blushed momentarily and she hoped he hadn't noticed it.

"Liar." Jackson huffed throwing his arms over his chest as he fell back to his side of the couch to retrieve a pillow. "You admit the truth or suffer."

"That's mature." Lilly scoffed as she armed herself with her own weapon. "Bring it on Jack!" Then the backward pillow fight had commenced between them. After an hour of deliberation and much laughter Jackson surrendered and Lilly gave him a final blow and resigned. "I am the champ."

"I let you." He spat back as he looked at her. He hadn't realized he had been staring at her and that he had once again moved closer to her face.

"What?" Lilly replied with a look of confusion as she became aware of him staring at her. He then came so close to her and his nose smelled her and slightly caressed her nose.

"Nothing just making a memory is all." He replied as he looked at her flushed and tired out. "It's just been awhile since you've laughed like that."

"Hmm." Was all she responded as she moved to get up. Jackson then looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"Lil."

"What?"

"What are you doing here? I mean aren't you grounded?"

"Yup and aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"I got lonely." Lilly replied as if her logic works. Truth be told no one would notice she was gone anyway. She wanted to be anywhere but home.

"I'm lonely too. Hannah got sprinted from jail for the weekend since she has a gig up in Jersey shore." Jackson explained with a sigh. "Oliver went with because he had to manage something for Miley and got early dismissal."

"I figured he would." Lilly sighed as well as she looked at him.

"So if your grounded aren't you going to get yelled at?"

"No." Lilly said with a shake of her head. "They probably won't register my absence and plus they said I was grounded and to stay home. This is practically my second home. So hence there's no foul."

"I like your logic." Jackson said with a finger in the air. "Your such a genious."

"Well I try."

"So then let's be grounded together." She then moved once again to get off the couch. It had been nice spending the afternoon with him. But now she felt she wanted to be alone. Truth be told she had wanted to sneak into Miley's room and hang there in the silence. She was tired of so much sound, so many voices, so much shouting and she needed silence.

"Hey Lilly wait." He said as his face came closer to hers. "Can I ask you a question?" His hand grasped hers in his and the other pushed away her now disoriented hair out of her face and he looked deep into her eyes.

"Shoot. I'm an open book." Jackson slightly placed his body over her own and then kissed her lips. She had jumped slightly as she felt his lips on her own but then relaxed into it. She responded to his small kiss as his hands ran up her arm and the other held her hand tightly. He sucked a little on her bottom lip before letting go.

"Does he kiss you like that?"


	8. Moments

Title: Belonging Together

**Title: **Belonging Together

**Ship: **Lilly/Jackson, with a slight Miley/Oliver

**Fandom: **Hanna Montana

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **They were complete opposites with nothing in common. He's a self absorbed, money scheming jock and she's into surfing, skating and being there for her best friends. After a few awkward moments they begin to realize they have one thing in common, each other.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Disney, Hannah Montana, or their actors that bring the characters to life. I own my words, my story and my thoughts. So if you take them be warned by bite is worse then my bark.

* * *

School had started once again and she had begun pushing him away once again. She blatantly ignored him at times or gave him the cut off using the most infantile excuses. Had he messed up? Jackson touched his lips remembering her soft lips caressing them. She was in one of her moods again. Jackson walked down the halls in silence listening to Thor, whom was on another one of his long rambles about farm life. Jackson looked for her as they walked. He hoped he would be able to corner her and get a decent response from her. This was not the Lilly he knew and he was going to find out exactly why she was so insistent on pushing him away. Then he spotted her and she was not alone. There they walked hand in hand, chatting and laughing as if they were the only ones in existence.

"I can't believe it." He muttered.

"What its true Porky can swallow it all whole." Thor replied as he looked at Jackson. "You know one day I'll take you."

"Not that." Jackson muttered as he hadn't even turned to look at his friend. Thor then realized what his blonde friend was observing.

"Oh."

"I thought . . . but I guess."

"Come on buddy don't give up."

"Obviously she doesn't want me." Jackson retorted with a sigh as he scratched his head. "Come on Thor lets go somewhere."

"Where?"

"Anywhere but here."

* * *

Lilly sat down on the bench alone. She needed to be alone to think everything through. A moment she could rarely enjoy now a days. Lilly seemed to always be around people. Miley, Oliver or Jc. There was always someone but never him. He had distanced himself or maybe she was forcing him to. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair as her other came over her lips. What was she doing with Jc? What was going on?

Lilly was confused and most of all frustrated. She didn't want to contemplate it but she needed an answer and she could confide in no one but herself. It had been weeks since he had kissed her and they had yet to discuss it. She had thought acting like it didn't matter would be the best solution but that didn't help erasing the memory of it and her sudden longing for a second one.

"Waiting for a ride?" A voice asked coming up behind her. The voice she hadn't heard in what seemed like ages.

"Nope." Lilly replied as she swung her legs and avoided looking at him.

"Ok." Jackson nodded as he let out a small sigh and then adjusted his backpack. "Well then I'll see you sometime." He waved a hand, not that she'd have seen it for she was avoiding him, and began to leave.

"Yeah see you later." Lilly replied without even a glance till he was a safe distance away. Lilly witnessed the junior blonde girl slip her hand into his as they walked towards his car. Their eyes had met for a second. She turned away and let him think it hadn't bothered her at all. After all that was Jackson for you.

Jackson always charming the opposite sex at all times. He was a player with a few catches under his belt. He was always so friendly by nature she assumed. She sighed as she got to her feet and decided it would be best to start her trek home.

She had the urge to see the water, to hear the crashing of the waves, to feel the wind breeze caress her body. She found the central part of the beach full of activity as always. Lilly ran her hand over her other one as she continued her walk down the beach. Lilly soon found a small secluded part off past the rocks and the sight she saw caused her to laugh.

* * *

"Oh . . ." The blonde boy replied with a sigh as he looked at her. She couldn't stop laughing at the sight.

"What in the world?"

"Don't ask. Just help me will you?" He said as he was tugging at his shorts or at least she hoped they were shorts

"What do I get if I help you?" Lilly asked as she crossed her hands over her chest.

"You get the personal gratification that you aided out a poor sap in need." Jackson said as he looked at her with his adorable puppy dog eyes.

"Hmm."

"Please?" She only nodded as she helped him out of the dress up that he had been tangled in. I mean seriously how do you get manipulated into wearing fish net as clothing? She would never know and would never ask; in fact she would never refer back to the situation the rest of her days on earth. Something's were best left a mystery.

"Here slip this on." Lilly flung him his pair of shorts that had been discarded a few meters away. He grinned as he slipped them on and looked at her.

"You know . . . I'm beginning to think. ..."

"Oh my, gosh you think? Really?" She gave him a sarcastic look of shock, as if the concept itself was preposterous.

"Yes I think and a lot thank you very much."

"And all this thinking takes place in front of the blank television set you watch?"

"Why yes it does." He nodded with his hands over his bear chest. She bit her lip and blushed, why couldn't she wash away this urge, this feeling, and these thoughts of him? Why couldn't she be normal and find a boy her age to feel all this for. Jackson was not the right option; no he was totally the wrong option.

"I see you think about that day a lot."

"No."

"Of course you do." Jackson came closer to her and wrapped his arm around her small waist and pulled her into him. "I see the urge in your eyes. You try and act like you don't want me."

"I don't want you." Lilly spat as she put her hand on his chest in order to push him away but his hand came over it and started motioning her hand over his body.

"You like that don't you?" He grinned as he picked her hand up and kissed it. Jackson didn't know how in just a few moments his anger for her had turned into this. A moment ago he was cursing her to the end of the world but now that her small hand was in his all he wanted to do was kiss her, hold her, and protect her. His other hand raised her chin as she trembled a bit and he kissed her on the lips. "Tell me you do Lilly? Because I love it."

"Oh Jackson." Lilly whispered as he came closer and her hands went around the frame of the young blonde. "I just don't want to . . . I don't want to get . . ."

"Lilly I wouldn't think of ever hurting you." His hand pushed away some hair from her face and he looked her directly in the eyes. "You mean too much to just be another fling."


	9. It was Bliss

**Title: **Belonging Together

**Ship: **Jackson/Lilly Oliver/Miley

**Fandom: **Hannah Montana

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **They begin to see the other as more then just friends. Or as the best friend of my sister and the quirky brother of my best friend.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the show or the actors. I own the concept, the story, the words and the work put into creating this.

**Author's Note: **Sorry about the over long delay. Hope there are still people reading this.

* * *

She was at home and for once it was a quiet place. She had to tell Miley, for she deserved to know. They had mildly touched on the subject of her sudden attraction to her brother. Lilly hadn't even to herself at that time admitted to herself that she had been falling for the older Stewart.

She reached for the phone and then tapped it for awhile. "Oh it's not going to dial on it's own Lil." Oliver stated as he looked at her with a grin.

"Shut up Oken." Lilly glared as she looked at her other best friend occupy himself with an ice cream cone.

"Just call her and tell her."

"No." Lilly shook her head. "Maybe I'm just jumping the gun here. I mean we haven't said anything officially yet." Oliver only rolled his eyes. "I mean what if he's not ready to actually commit? What if I'm not ready to commit?"

"And who else do you want to commit to Airhead Jock Jc? Please Lil we all know you and Jackson have been crushing each other."

"WHAT?" Lilly screamed as she hid into her pillow. She had not known she had been that obvious that doughnut Oliver, dense and a bit airheaded Oliver knows she liked Jackson.

"I'm not as dumb as you all think." He said pointing a finger in the air. "I see you even though you think I'm to involved with Miley. I still see you Lils."

"Oli . . ."

"It's alright Lil I know what everyone thinks of me. I'm not dumb all the time." Oliver said as his ice cream fell to the floor. "Aww man." He then got up from the bed and walked towards the door. "I'll be right back." With this he was gone and she sighed and her head fell back against the headboard of her bed. She dialed the familiar numbers on the phone and waited for her voice to pick up.

"Hello?"

* * *

"I kissed her and . . . " Jackson was wound up as he looked at Coop. They were on the back porch of his house.

"And?" Coop asked with enthusiasm as his hands flung up and down. He hated suspense and being left hanging.

"Well they fell in love." Thor concluded as he sat on the rail. "Of course."

"It was heaven." Jackson whispered as his fingers touched his lips. "Pure bliss."

"So did you ask her?"

"Ask her what?" Jackson looked at Coop with a puzzled look.

"To be your girlfriend doofus." With this Coop joined it with a slap to the boys head.

"No . . I hadn't . . .doh."

"Well what are you waiting for?"

"The perfect moment."

"And that is when?"

"I do not know." Jackson slumped onto the rail as he looked out into the dark sky. Was he ready to commit to someone younger then him? A grade below him. He'd never live it down. How would he be able to compete with Jc anyway. It was obvious the guy wasn't a quitter and he always got what he wanted. But what exactly did he want with her and what exactly did she want with him anyway. Lilly never looked at him like she looks at Jc. He could see the look of desire, passion, and lust for him. But there were other things that could come between them. She had too many problems tha that she wasn't ready to discuss with him. There were her moods and could he really know when she was just being moody or just pushing him away. There was too much to deal with already. What if Miles didn't approve. What if she flipped out like an erratic maniac and didn't approve.

He didn't want to be the cause of breaking up a really good friendship.

"What in the sane hillbillies did you do Jackson Stewart!"


End file.
